deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X vs. Zero
X vs. Zero is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description The best of friends are now the worst of enemies! The war between Light and Wily will finally come to a close when their final creations fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: The greatest of comrades and the best of friends... Boomstick: But they were made by two rivals and while they've fought before, their friendship's always gotten in the way and so they've never had a clear winner. That changes today. Wiz: Today in the ring, there will be no holds barred between these two legendary Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: X, the final creation of Dr. Light. Wiz: And Zero, the final creation of Dr. Wily. For a fair assessment, both will have access to all of the possible weapons they can obtain. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. X Wiz: Dr. Thomas Light, the creator of Mega Man, and aiding him in every way possible to help stop Dr. Wily's schemes for world domination. But one day, he began work on his next great success... X. Boomstick: And if you're wondering "Whatever happened to Mega Man"... no one knows. As for why Light chose the name X, I bet it was because it sounded more X-treme! Heh, heh. Wiz: The name X was chosen to represent the unknown potential that Light would imbue into his latest creation, including the ability and freedom to evolve and grow like a living being. However, he knew such free will combined with X's powerful physique could not be released onto the world lightly. Boomstick: Probably because he just remembered how his first creation Proto Man went AWOL. Wiz: So Dr. Light decided to put X in a statis capsule that would run a long series of tests to make sure he'd be a mature machine and, well, not a danger to humanity. Boomstick: This was meant to go on for 30 years... but then X was still asleep 100 years later. Looks like the good doctor forgot to set a timer. Wiz: In the year 21XX, the scientist Dr. Cain found X and was blown away by how advanced this machine was, ahead of anything the world had ever seen. Boomstick: With some specs left behind by the long-dead Light, Cain went to work on next-gen robots based on X, which would come to be known as Reploids. Turns out without the same tests X went under, as well as due to a virus, some of these Reploids acted out, becoming violent towards humans. Wiz: These rogue robots, dubbed Mavericks, had to be stopped, and X became a part of the new force assembled for that very purpose: the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: Everything was going well when X's commander Sigma went Maverick, along with the rest of his unit, declared war on humanity. It was up to X, as well as his fellow hunter Zero, to stop them. Wiz: X's solar-powered body is composed of a strong and lightweight Titanium-X alloy and his systems gives him vision, hearing, and agility far beyond any ordinary human. Boomstick: He can jump up walls. I don't think there's much else that needs to be said. Wiz: His primary means of attack is his X-buster, which is actually the Mega Buster Mark 17. Boomstick: Remember how one shot of the Mega Buster could go through a wall? Well this beauty is at least three times stronger than Mega Man's buster... so yeah, a few shots from this thing will get the job done. If not, he can always charge it or even fire it from both hands at once. Wiz: And like his predecessor, X utilizes a variable weapon system, allowing him to obtain abilities and weaponry from defeated Mavericks. Boomstick: With 84 Maverick weapons in total, that's lots of ways to take down his enemies. For projectiles, Shotgun Ice and Crystal Hunter freeze foes, Sonic Slicer fires energy blades that ricochet off walls, Magnet Mine can be controlled and sticks to walls, Circle Blaze fires a flame which explodes, and Thunder Dancer fires a bolt that can strike one foe after another. Wiz: X also has attacks that travel across the ground. Boomstick: Wheels, disks, sawblades, bouncing globs of acid, stingray drones, and waves of fire. Wiz: Also, X can actually charge his special weapons, making them more powerful and sometimes offering different properties. Boomstick: For instance, the Parasitic Bomb generally fires a sticky bomb, but when fully charged, X can lock onto foes and fire hornets. Wiz: He has multiple homing missiles and boomerangs, as well as various defensive options. He can have shields of junk, ice, energy, and rock, erect a wall of crystal in front of him, or generate a block of ice around him. Boomstick: If he really wants to dish out the pain, he can fire beams of fire, energy, water, and... bubbles, or hit everything around him with energy blades, ice shards, spiked balls, anchors, light beams, and missiles from the sky. Wiz: Finally, we move onto his more unique weaponry. Storm Tornado fires a... tornado, the Strike Chain can be used as a grappling hook, and Speed Burner gives X a fiery aerial dash. Boomstick: Dark Hold can stop time, Gravity Well fires an artificial black hole, and Soul Body creates a hologram of X that X can remote-control, which can even attack. He also has Chameleon Sting, which makes X completely invulnerable... and makes him all rainbowy. Wiz: Rainbowy? *clears throat* Squeeze Bomb fires an orb that can expand to absorb enemy projectiles, and both Volt Tornado and Drift Diamond creates an elemental aura around X to counteract foes up close. Volt Tornado's electric field regenerates his life tanks... Boomstick: While Drift Diamond straight up freezes foes who try to attack him. Plus, if Zero's not using his sword, X picks it up and can use it quite efficiently. And how could we forget the Hadoken and Shoryuken? Wiz: Both are incredibly powerful techniques, though sometimes just his standard blue armor alone isn't enough to get the job done. Boomstick: That's when he seeks out various armors made my Dr. Light as upgrades for X in the future. Talk about thoughtful. Well they come in many shapes with different attributes, from the mobile Falcon and Blade Armors to the offensive Gaea and Icarus Armors. But his ultimate armor by far is... the Ultimate Armor. Wiz: Each individual part, when found, improves X's already great abilities, from hovering and halving all damage to increased special weapon storage and the more powerful plasma shot. When complete, the Ultimate Armor offers up X's most powerful attack, the Nova Strike. Boomstick: This flying tackle not only makes him completely invincible while in use, but can critically damage or even one-shot some of the toughest bosses of the series. If that's not enough for you, X has another ultimate armor by the same name, but completely different, offering a heavier frame, gatling batteries on his shoulders and guns for arms. He can fire a chest beam, fire from his... hand guns, or just go full auto and fire continuously. Plus, he gets a scouter. Wiz: The form offers increased defense and ranged firepower, but it only lasts for a limited time. Boomstick: X has stopped Sigma's plans upward of 10 times, and is traditionally the one who ultimately defeats Sigma. Wiz: He's also defeated the former S-A hunter Vile, the Soul Eraser Berkana, the double agent... Double, as well as the Zero Nightmare, a copy of Zero made by the Reploid scientist Gate. Boomstick: Oh, and he defeated Gate too. He's also helped in bringing down the massive Repliforce and Rebellion Army... though with a bit of help. Wiz: As powerful as X may be, he can't always win his battles alone, and his special weapons are not unlimited. And despite his resolve for justice, X is a pacifist at heart. Boomstick: Once, he'd had enough violence and retired... at least until he finally realized he needed to fight for peace. Wiz: At the end of the day, X truly embodies both the heroic nature of Mega Man, the goodness of Dr. Light, and his creator's dream of humans and robots living together in peace. Boomstick: Even as a pacifist, the last thing you wanna do is mess with X. X sees himself surrounded by Epsilon, Ferham, Scarface, and Botos. Ferham laughs, followed by Epsilon laughing. Epsilon: Join us, X. X: I don't care what your vision is. You're still a bunch of Mavericks! And as you know... X prepared his X-buster. X: I am a Maverick Hunter! Zero Wiz: No matter how many times he tried, Dr. Albert Wily could never defeat his nemesis Mega Man, the prize creation of his rival Dr. Light. Boomstick: You'd think by the 10th time, he'd have realized having Robot Masters with weapons that can weaken each other, aren't buster-proof, and that take on the Blue Bomber alone instead of as a team wasn't going to work out. Seriously, was he expecting it to go any differently? That's the definition of insanity right there. That and Sheep Man. Wiz: He had made a robot master with some of Mega Man's capabilities, Bass, but his inability to defeat the Blue Bomber combined with his tendency to disobey Wily led Albert to built a robot that would blow him away. More advanced than anything he had built before, Zero was his greatest masterpiece. Boomstick: Only problem was that he was overly-violent and wouldn't do anything Wily told him to do, so he put Zero in his timeout capsule... then he was woken up a century later by a group of Reploids. Wiz: Still as uncontrollable as ever, he destroyed them and any and all intruders that entered Wily's old fortress. To put a stop to Zero's Maverick activity, as well as prevent the loss of any more of his comrades, the Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma went in alone. Boomstick: Sigma got beaten up pretty good, but once Zero's crystal thingy started hurting his head, Sigma scored a KO. Wiz: After he was looked over by Dr. Cain, Zero had recovered, no longer showing any Maverick behavior, and was placed into the Maverick Hunters' 17th elite unit, under the watch of Sigma. Boomstick: Boy, that must've been a really awkward relationship. "Hey, remember when you knocked off my arm?" Wiz: Zero soon reached the rank of A-Class, the highest Maverick Hunter rank at the time. It was then that he met the B-Class hunter X. The two immediately became partners, with Zero almost acting as a mentor to X. Boomstick: So when Sigma and his team went Maverick and turned on humanity, Zero and X went right to work to make things right. Wiz: Zero's primary weapon was his built-in Zero Buster. Boomstick: You could think of it as a next-gen Bass Buster, and what it lacks in a rapid fire setting, it more than makes up for with its power. But the Z-Buster would become his side arm after he came across this beaut: the lightsaber. Wiz: The Z-Saber! Boomstick: While this beam sword switches between being a fluid and solid shape, the Z-Saber is absolutely devastating on contact, cutting down Mavericks in a few swings, if not just one. It can also destroy enemy projectiles, or, LIKE a lightsaber, deflect them, sometimes back at the bot who fired at him in the first place. Wiz: And he enhances the Z-Saber even further with his Learning System, imbuing the weapon with various properties. Boomstick: See, he doesn't really take enemy weapons, but rather properties to create his very own techniques. His most well-known being Ryuenjin, a rising slash that embues the saber's blade with fire. Alternatively, he can just stand and create an upward wall of fire with Shoenzan. Wiz: He can also embue the Z-saber with lightning, creating a downward bolt while moving or even enveloping him in an electric tornado. He also thrust with the electrical Raijingeki. Boomstick: Other times, he's leaping in for a surprise attack. That's where he comes crashing down with a giant icicle, fiery Z-saber, or even a metal blade that throws anchors. Wiz: As well as another trademark technique, his ground punches, each with various effects, from fiery explosions and balls of electricity... Boomstick: To waves of energy and BEAMS OF LIGHT! But don't think his Z-Saber gives him no means of ranged attack. Wiz: His saber can fire off... a fireball, as well as a homing missile, bladed wheels, a wave of energy that travels across the ground, and the homing crescent Denharei. Boomstick: Then there's a few unique techniques: he can send out an attacking afterimage after dashing with W-Shredder or stick to the ceiling and drop icicles wiwth Hyoroga. Wiz: Granted, he has borrowed a few moves from X, including the Yammar Option, Guard Shell, and Dark Hold. Boomstick: But Twin Dream is a direct variant of X's Soul Body that kind of takes it to the next level. His fighting shadow follows and attacks alongside him for some time. Wiz: Zero prefers to stay as agile and mobile as possible during his missions, aided by his incredible agility... and jumping off of thin air. Boomstick: Just in case he's backed into a corner, he can pull the stops with Gokumonken, a defensive stance that will automatically deflect enemy fire and stop just about anything. Even a... giant spinning onion robot. How high was the scientist who made an onion Repliod? Wiz: But Zero's close-range arsenal doesn't end with the Z-Saber: the Durga Glaive is a... glaive with water elements that offers greater range and thrusts. Boomstick: The V-Hanger is a pair of energy daggers that can fire boomerangs and the Bashou Fan are like those decorative fans... if they RELECTED PROJECTILES! Wiz: For more physical strikes, the Titan Breaker is a large hammer with powerful slams... Boomstick: Though it's kinda the only attack it can do. As for the Kaiser Knuckles, they have the same amount of power as the hammer... but boy do you have to get in the enemies' face just for it to be useful. Wiz: But for what it lacks in range, it does make up for in multiple moves, including a descending fire kick, dark-element Senpuukyaku, and an icy Shoryuuken that freezes enemies on contact. Boomstick: Finally, there's the Sigma Sword, which he took from... you guessed it... Sigma. Not only does this thing offer great range, but it halves the energy used by his special weapons. Too bad he doesn't have any armors. Wiz: Zero does have access to one alternate form: Absolute Zero. (*cricket chirps*) Boomstick: I get it. Wiz: Anyway, Zero cannot hold this form for long, but with it, he gains an increase in close-range attack, increased mobility and the ability of flight with his wings, and a deadly pair of claws. Boomstick: And you gotta love the paint job. But if something refuses to go down, he taps into his inner dark side to fire off a large crescent called Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero. What does that first part mean? Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke. See, I know Japanese. Wiz: Speaking of inner dark side, Zero was originally infected with a virus... which turned out to become the Maverick Virus. In fact, Zero was inadvertently responsible for Sigma becoming a Maverick in the first place, as the virus passed on to him during their encounter. Boomstick: See, at one point, Zero was in danger of being overwhelmed by the Maverick virus, able to warp his mind into caring of nothing but his original mission to kill Mega Man... but thankfully, that never happened. But even then, that side's still locked away inside. Wiz: Aside from never holding back in battle, Zero has managed to save his friend X on multiple occasions, one-shotted a doppelganger of himself, and has defeated the Soul Eraser Gareth. Boomstick: And in one tragic moment of Zero's life, not only did he duel and kill Repliforce's Colonel... Colonel, who was an old friend of his, but was forced to battle his sister Iris, who he loved... and... Zero holds Iris in his hands, who smiles at him, before dying in his arms. Boomstick: He took it well. Zero cries out, still holding Iris in his arms. Wiz: With all his strengths, Zero does has a shortage of long range options, which can occasionally put him at a disadvantage. He's also died a few times, often sacrificing himself, and despite surviving crashing a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia, his durability has been inconsistent, sometimes making him a glass cannon. Boomstick: But somehow, Zero has returned from death on multiple occasions, sometimes with help, and other times, by "repairing himself". Man, Zero is a terrifying sword-wielding Maverick Hunter for anyone to face... which says a lot for a robot who wears his underwear on the outside. Zero charges his Z-Buster. Zero: Haaaaaah! He punches the ground. Zero: Rekkoha! A large pillar of energy comes from the sky and strikes Ryu. Announcer: Hyper Combo KO! Zero: This one put up a bit of a fight, but it's over now. He turns his back toward the camera, then disappears in a beam. DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Hunter Base (long abandoned) Around the abandoned Hunter Base, the cityscape around it was in ruins. What could have transpired? And where were the two legendary Maverick Hunters? In the tallest stories of the large tower-like base, in a dark room filled with suspension capsules, only two were in use: X and Zero's. Both Maverick Hunters were as close to asleep as Reploids could be, neither a care in the world. But the monitors next to their capsules began to light up and then glitch. The screens began to clear up, then a clear image emerged: a blue lightning bolt. ---- In X's mind, blankness... ???: (*evil laughter*) Soon after, X saw the destruction caused by the various Mavericks throughout his long career. ---- In Zero's mind, blankness... ???: Zero... My masterpiece. ---- ???: (*evil laughter continues*) A silhouette slowly emerged before X: a scientist with hair sprouting from his side, a bald spot, and a large mustache. X pondered if this was the man responsible for the Maverick Virus. ---- ???: After him. Zero saw a short robot in blue armor: the original Mega Man. ???: He is my nemesis. He saw Dr. Light. ???: Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Mega Man began to blur away, then seemed to become taller. ---- ???: (*evil laughter concludes*) A silhouette then emerged aside from the scientist... and to X's horror, it revealed itself to be a familiar face: Zero. His closest friend... was created by the mad man who created the Maverick Virus. ---- The tall figure became less blurred and soon enough, it revealed itself to be... his closest friend X. ???: Now go. Destroy him. That's an order! ---- Text began to emerge on both of their monitors. RESTRAINT: REMOVED KNOWLEDGE: INTACT REPROGRAMMING: COMPLETE DEATH BATTLE: COMMENCE Suddenly, a door was knocked off of one of suspension pods as a white void enveloped the entire room: the pod door was frozen in midair. X's buster was pointed toward's Zero's pod... ...as the Z-saber was pointed towards X's. The two then realized that their Dark Hold's had not given them the element of surprise as intended. X's armor turned from Dark Hold's purple and light purple to its standard blue and light blue. Soon after, the white void dissipated, the room going dark once more.The two turned toward each other and stared at their new targets, neither of their eyes their traditional color: not green and blue, but both purple. (*cues Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 - Solid State Scouter*) They got into their combat stances. FIGHT! X fired off a buster shot, to which Zero swung his saber, knocking it back. X leapt backward and fired off more buster shots as Zero's slashes either knocks the shots away or disintegrated them. He saw that his standard buster fire was not going to be enough and his armor turned blue and yellow. He fired two energy blades, which Zero swiftly avoided. The energy blades richocheted off of two walls before flying towards Zero once more. As Zero saw this, X fired off more energy blades, which bounced off the walls, floor, and ceiling. Zero saw himself overwhelmed by a barrage of sonic slicers and he clenched his right hand, which transformed into a Z-Buster. He turned, slashing at the energy blades, as X charged at him, his X-Buster charging. After the last sonic slicer was disipated, Zero turned and saw X aiming his X-Buster toward him. He quickly fired off his Z-Buster at X, who simultaneously fired his buster at Zero. From outside of Hunter Base, a shockwave from the top floor shattered its windows and knocked X and Zero outside. The two repositioned themselves in midair towards the building and began sliding down it, slowing their downward plunge. X turned his armor dark red and saw Zero on the other side via one of Hunter Base's many windows. X fired a flame, which quickly flew through the room before exploding. The first explosion knocked Zero backward, off of the building. He inexplicably leapt off of thin air back onto the building as X continued sliding downward while firing the Circle Blaze. He had lost sight of Zero and decided to ensure his adversary was finished by charging his special weapon. Zero decided to change things up and leapt through one of the windows, then proceeded to run through the room to the other side. X shot a fireball that looked no different from the ones before, but soon enough, it unleashed a far larger explosion, one sure to hit Zero even if he weren't on the same floor. Inside the building, this shot caused multiple floors to begin caving in. The fact the Hunter Base even stood after this was a miracle in of itself. X looked upward and saw Zero, having outraced the explosion and about to plunge the Z-Saber covered in a large icicle into him. He quickly turned his armor red and white, then raised his fist as an upward fireball emerged from it. Zero didn't anticipate it, as the fireball melted the icicle, then struck Zero, knocking him upward. X charged his special weapon once more as Zero prepared to plunge his saber downward once more. As X flew upward in a shoryuken-like manner, his fist ablaze, Zero's saber became fiery as well. The two flaming attacks clashed, countering one another. Despite this, Zero's momentum overpowered X, sending him rocketing downward towards the ground. As X stuck the landing, Zero's saber took on a metal appearance. X turned his armor a lighter blue, then instantly created an ice block around him. Zero's metal saber clanged into it with full contact, but otherwise the ice block held. However, an explosion emerged from the Z-Saber, cracking the ice, and a metal anchor was unleashed afterward. As it collided with the barrier, it shattered, forcing X to dash backward to get some distance. He charged and fired his special weapon, this time causing four gigantic icicles to fall from the sky. Zero dashed to avoid most of them, but when the last one was too quick for him to avoid, he enveloped his blade with fire and did a rising slash, melting it. (music end) He landed, X having gained much more distance from him. The two stare each other down once more. The reprogramming by parties unknown had kept all their skills and knowledge... but their compassion for one-another had been overwritten. They were no longer like brothers... they were sworn enemies, as they were fated to be. (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 1*) X's armor became black and grey, then charged as he fired a large ball of water upward. Zero then saw that it had split into multiple balls, and their pattern was not vertical, but random. As Zero leapt and swerved to avoid them, he saw X in purple and teal lock onto him with a targeting redicule, then fire a green laser beam at him. He quickly drew his Bashou Fans, which not only stopped it, but even began to turn it back towards X. Luckily for X, the beam disipated before it could even strike him. X switched between various colors, firing bouncing globs of acid followed by sawblades across the ground. Zero leapt over most of it and leapt in front of X, who fired a stream of flames at him. The Guard Shell energy shield emerged in front of Zero, tanking the flames for him until he saw X leap over him. He saw X, his armor dark grey and yellow and his buster charged, fire eight energy blades in a spread out manner. With the pattern they were going, Zero couldn't hope to move to avoid it. Instead, he simply took on a guarding stance as the first energy blade reached him. It was swatted away, and the same occurred for the remainder that hit this guard space. This time, Zero paid back the favor by leaping upward and firing two missiles right from his saber. X's armor turned green as he summoned the Gaea Shield, which effortlessly blocked the shots. X dashed forward, intending to bash Zero with the Gaea Shield. Zero simply took out the Titan Breaker and prepared to slam it downward. The two attacks clashed and the Gaea Shield stood up to the strike, but the sheer force sent X rolling across the ground. Zero charged at X and leapt into the air as X raised his Gaea shield. But then he turned his armor blue once more, and the shield disappeared. Zero was caught off-guard as a buster shot struck his left arm, knocking the Z-Saber out of his hands. X jumped up and retrieved it, then dashed toward Zero. He swung the blade twice as Zero ducked and rolled to avoid them. He then armed himself with the Durga Glaive and began thrusting it forward at a rapid rate before X countered this, knocking it out of Zero's hands. He leapt backward into the air, armed with the V-Hangers, firing off two boomerangs, which X knocked away. As Zero landed, X jumped upward and swung downward, Zero barely stopping it with his energy daggers. X pushed forward, the Z-Saber's blade about to touch Zero's face as he struggled. One of the daggers disappeared to X's surprise... ...as well as the surprise when he felt a sudden blow to his chest. He was sent flying backward by Zero's Kaiser Knuckle, which he soon duel-wielded. He charged at X with verosity, avoiding his slashes before performing a dark-elemental spin kick. X was knocked back once more, barely avoiding a fiery flying kick, leaving a small burnt crater in the ground. X turned quickly to swing the blade downward onto Zero, but Zero caught the handle of the blade with his wrists, then pushed forward, sending X reeling. During this, he uppercutted X's jaw, then lifted him up into the air as ice covered X's body. Zero landed and charged his Z-Buster as he aimed it at the frozen X. It struck, X being send flying far backward as the Z-Saber left his hand. (music end) Zero retrieved it, then realized he had lost trace of X. X lied on the ground, the damage from the hit not critical, but not light either. He looked around, then he saw what could only be Dr. Light's upgrade capsules just a short distance away. Before he could go for it, he had to keep Zero occupied. His armor turned yellow and white as he charged his shot, firing off as many mechanical hornets he could muster. Zero saw this swarm coming towards him and didn't fret. However, he also saw a horde of homing missiles and boomerangs soon after. Zero knew X was doing this to stall for time, but even he couldn't hope to avoid all of them and reach X in time. He simply prepared his saber. As X neared the area with the upgrade capsules, he fired a large grappling hook from the X-Buster moving him there quickly. He step foot into the first... Zero slashed at the various hornets, then leapt and dashed backward to avoid the onslaught of homing missiles and boomerangs. X had obtained his leg upgrade and move onto the next capsule... Zero ran, coming up with a way to rid himself of all the missiles at once. He ran up the side of a building, the missiles following, before leaping off and firing a charged shot from the Z-Buster. As it struck just one, the majority of missiles exploded due to their close proximity. X had the body armor. He heard the explosion and became worried, but still carried on to the next capsule... Zero saw the homing boomerangs in tow and dashed toward them, but then stopped as an afterimage of him charged into the boomerangs. The two cancelled each other out. Now Zero would have no issue against the remaining hornets. X now had on the arm armor. As he walked toward the head upgrade capsule, he knew Zero would be making his approach soon. To buy himself time, his armor took on an orange and white hue... (*cues No More Heroes 2 - Twilight*) Zero had finally rid himself of the hornets and had no further obstacles. He turned and saw... X, charging and firing at him. Zero knew it wasn't the real X, but simply charged at it, knocking away its buster shots. The two clashed, then flew towards each other, standing still for a moment. The Soul Body whinced as if it had been slashed, then disipated as Zero charged forward toward X's location. (0:15) He then saw X, now wearing his Ultimate Armor, charging forward along with a slew of unarmored copies of himself. Zero would not be overwhelmed and summoned his own variant of Soul Body, creating his fighting shadow. He fired his Z-Buster, destroying a few X clones, and up close he and his copy made quick work of them. It was then that X fired a ball upward, which soon generated a Gravity Well. Zero dashed away, feeling himself get pulled towards it as X fired off a charged shot... but this one was different. Zero leapt upward, avoiding it as it soon exploded, leaving a round outline of plasma afterward. This didn't help him much as the Gravity Well pulled him upward. Zero desperately tried to break free as X charged his X-Buster for something. Zero simply aimed his Z-Buster at the Gravity Well and fired. It shortly disipated afterward as Zero narrowly dodged a large laser beam, which burnt some of the hairs on his ponytail. He landed and moved quickly as X redirected the beam. Zero leapt up a wall and then flew toward X. He fired a charged shot, forcing X to stop and hop backward. Zero utilized the opportunity to punch the ground, causing pillars of light to come down onto X. The pillar disipated and Zero saw X unphased, his body flashing various colors like a rainbow, as X simply moved forward and fired. Zero fired back with his Z-Buster until X fired off a purple vortex, which enveloped the area. Zero soon realized his own buster shots were canceled out the moment they were fired due to this vortex as X's fire continued on undeterred. He raised his hands and unleashed a barrage of spike balls, followed by metal anchors and four huge green missiles. Zero moved quickly, cutting down the balls and anchors while avoiding the missiles as they detonated. During this, a bolt of lightning struck him, sending him flying downward. As this happened, another bolt struck him, and another, and another, and thrice more until Zero hit the ground. Stunned, he looked over as X flew forward at such a rapid speed Zero almost couldn't cover... ...almost. He leapt upward at the last moment, just barely avoiding the Nova Strike. X fired off a Hadoken from his hands, which Zero avoided before being met with another. He went into his guard stance, managing to knock the hadoken away as he charged toward X. X summoned snowflakes around him, anticipating a close-range attack from Zero. Zero replied with a fiery uppercut, melting them, but not before X fired an icy blast, freezing Zero in midair. X seized the opportunity and flew upward with the Nova Strike. The ice around Zero began to crack, then shattered... Revealing a pair of wings wrapped around him. Zero swerved in midair, only a small tip of one of his wing being struck, as he landed. X saw Absolute Zero, his saber replaced with claws, and saw the potential for him to be a problem. He glowed white as Absolute Zero flew towards him, then emerged firing a rapid flurry of shots at him. Zero was forced to retreat by flying upward as X, decked out with a heavier body, gatling batteries, gun arms, and a scouter, locked onto Zero and followed his movements while firing. Zero swerved left and right, avoiding the constant fire before plunging downward into the ground. X at first saw no movement afterward, but then Zero flew toward him at blinding speed. X tried aiming as best he could for a point-blank shot. Zero zoomed past as only one shot managed to be fired by X in that time. Afterward, the two exited these forms back to what they were before. X looked down at his chest and saw a large scratch across his chest, then a wound on his right shoulder. He grabbed onto it, trying to mend it as his right arm was unresponsive. Zero was back to his old form as he realized he couldn't feel one of his arms... His right arm clanked to the ground as Zero fell to his knees. Zero had lost his Z-Buster and saw in the distance that X still had both of his. X's right arm was working again, but his chest was not in good shape. The two looked at each other, X turning both his hands into X-Busters, Zero tightly gripping the Z-Saber in his left hand, and knew that they had to end this now. X fired from his busters as Zero swung his Z-Saber as fast as he could to stop them. He leapt and swung downward as X dashed backward, then forward with a Nova Strike. Zero moved as fast as he could, but part of his right shoulder was chipped off by X. X continued firing his busters as Zero focused on deflecting the shots back at X, which is partially successful. X avoids a majority of the reflected shots, though two manage to hit his lower body, almost causing him to lose his footing. Zero prepares for an oncoming Nova Strike as best he can, but he still isn't fast enough to avoid it completely. Zero's entire right shoulder is gone as Zero falls onto his hand and saber for a moment. The next moment, he fired off a small crescent from the Z-Saber, which X fired on and destroyed. As X moved forward, another came towards him soon after, and despite X jumping to the side, it homed in on him. X barely destroyed it before it could hit him as he saw yet another crescent. As he destroyed this one, Zero punched the ground, causing energy projectiles to fly upward from the floor. X moved to avoid them, but was struck forward by the last, sending him forward. Zero simply fired another crescent at X, who rolled out of the way, and flew toward him with all haste... Time slowed as Zero went into his guard stance. The Nove Strike connected... But X went into shock as he was pushed backward with great force. He flew backward, unable to control his direction, forced backward as he saw Zero preparing something... Zero glowed red, channeling his power into the Z-Saber... X couldn't do anything during this to avoid it and instead charged both of his X-Busters. He had to be sure this would end the fight, so he prepared to charge beyond the safety parameters of his body... Zero did a small front flip, launching a large green crescent directly at X... The X-Buster's had charged far beyond any charged shot before it as he saw the crescent come towards him. He aimed true and fired from both X-Busters... Zero was about to land on his feet when he saw two large beams coming toward him. Even upon touching the ground, he couldn't avoid them and this time, it wouldn't just be a small wound... The two attacks made their mark, then flew into the nearest building. (music end) Both began to topple from the sheer power and soon crumpled, covering the battlefield X and Zero had fought on. Dust covered the entire area, cutting down the visibility for any ordinary human. A white hand reached out. It nestled its fingers into the ground, then pulled the body upward as dust covered a blonde ponytail. Zero, his bottom half missing and without his Z-Saber, simply crawled forward, pulling himself upward with each grasp of his left hand. His lock-on was likely disabled and his vision was blurring as he looked for his target to ensure the kill. Sure enough, he found it... ...but saw two legs in front of him and the X-Buster pointed directly downward at him. Zero knew that in this moment, he was in such a poor state that there was virtually no way whatsoever he could avoid the next attack. ---- The monitor in Hunter Base had an update on the Maverick Hunters' current status. ONE OF TWO ELIMINATED DEATH BATTLE: COMPLETE REPROGRAMMING: REMOVED REVERTING TO ORIGINAL SETTINGS The blue lightning bolt flashed once more, then the monitor went out. ---- (*cues Soul Calibur V - Silent Grief*) Zero looked further up and saw that the body was not whole: a large chunk of the top half, from the left of his side toward the right shoulder was missing. The fact the legs were standing up after the two collapsing buildings was a miracle in of itself. (0:12) Suddenly, Zero's eyes turned blue and his expression changed as if he had just woken up. He went into shock, seeing the destruction all around him... ...and X's body in the condition that it was. Zero: No... He looked outward and saw what he knew was X's face nearby. Zero: X! He crawled with all haste with his one arm until he reached X's top half. He grabbed hold of X by the shoulder and shook him as best he could in his state, desperate to find any sign of life in him. Zero: X! X! He looked over at X's lifeless eyes, crushed. Zero: X... He then looked over at the cut across X's torso. It was familiar... no, it was his own. His own technique had cut his best friend down. Zero: X! Zero roared out, unable to accept what had happened... that his closest friend was dead by his own hand. Zero: This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting... FOOOOOOOOOR! K.O. Results Boomstick: ... Wiz: Boomstick, you're being awfully quiet. Boomstick: Oh what have we done, Wizard? Wiz: Right off the bat, it was abundantly clear that X had far more options for ranged firepower than Zero, and that X had more than enough methods of making his Z-Buster null and void. Boomstick: See, the Squeeze Bomb's ability to cancel enemy shots would be a nightmare for a fellow long range specialist... but it's somewhat wasted on someone like Zero, who prefers to get up close anyway. Wiz: Zero had X trounced in close-quarters combat, and despite X occasionally using the Z-Saber, he had nowhere near the mastery needed to best Zero at his own game. Boomstick: This wouldn't have been a problem if X could just make his mark, except Zero's specialty is dodging, blocking, and deflecting enemy fire. Zero being more agile also didn't do X any favors. Wiz: Perhaps Zero's most important technique in securing victory was his Gokumonken stance. Not only does it repel just about any enemy fire or attacks that touched it, but also strikes with incredible force. Boomstick: If it can stop and deflect large enemy orbs from a giant Sigma without Zero falling over, then it can take on the level of force the Nova Strike was packing. Also, while the Ultimate Armor did turn the tide initially and allowed him to use his special weapons longer, all it really amounted to was landing a few more hits and delaying Zero's inevitable approach. Wiz: Zero accomplished more with less, keeping his style simple and adaptable to whatever X could throw at him. Once he had an opening, he had the techniques to cut down Dr. Light's final creation. Boomstick: X just couldn't Zero in on victory. Wiz: The winner is Zero. Comparison X *+ Superior long range skills and arsenal *+ Could negate Zero's ranged arsenal with Squeeze Bomb *+ Ultimate Armor turned the tide initially *+ Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Nova Strike could be devastating Zero *+ Superior close range skills and arsenal *+ Faster *+ More agile *+ Techniques use less energy than X's Special Weapons *+ Gokumonken could negate most of X's attacks *+ Ittou Ryoudan capable of cutting down X in one strike Trivia Who would you be rooting for? X Zero How many stars would you rate X vs. Zero? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016